Happy Birthday Leo
by JitterJabberwock
Summary: It's Leo's birthday! (I'm a little late but I did it!) So I wrote this for Leo's birthday! (K in case, Leo and Elliot do swear a bit) So Ada and Elliot decide to collaborate together to try and throw a small party for Leo, since every time his birthday rolled around, he'd go elsewhere to avoid it. This time, they made it unavoidable! (One shot with some cute extras!) Alyss


**BEFORE AN: IT'S PRECIOUS LITTLE CINNAMON BUN'S BIRTHDAY! LEO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (October 25th)**

 **This is meant to be a more modern timeline. A magical time where Elliot doesn't loathe Ada. They all chums**

 **~Alyss**

* * *

Leo awoke to his phone's alarm buzzing underneath his pillow in annoyance. As much as piano music as an alarm would have been nice, it wouldn't wake him up. So Monster by Skillet worked. Or at least he thought his phone was under his pillow, the song was buzzing loud enough, though it wasn't there.

"What the actual…." He groaned and swung himself to the edge of the bed, feeling around on the floor for the annoying electronical device loudly vibrating and ringing. Though he enjoyed the song, not when waking him up. He eventually found it, stuffed in the top drawer of the table that sat beside his bed. He felt around the table for the switch on the lamp. He simply groaned and rolled his eyes when he turned on.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn, stretching his arms, listening to his shoulders pop before glancing down at his phone. 8:45am.

"Are you serious!?" Leo snarled at his phone. _This HAD to be Elliot's doing… He probably changed the alarm time as a joke. Ah yes. Hilarious Elliot… Hilaaaaarious…._

He shook his head and got up, opening the curtains to see the autumn day outside. Leaves all multi-coloured and all over the academy's property. He turned back towards their room.

"Where did Elliot even go…? And this early none the less? Like… What the hell, Elliot?" Leo groaned and rolled his eyes, getting dressed and deciding that he was going to just hang out in the library today. In his particular corner that such the nimble and tiny Leo could fit in comfortably. No one bothered him there and Elliot had no idea where the spot was specifically _. I'll just spend the whole day reading, no one can bother me…_ He thought to himself before looking back at his phone to check the temperature. I mean if it's nice enough, I'll go for a walk. A walk into town would be nice, as long of a walk that is… I think it would be worth it if it's nice and- His thoughts cut off when his phone displayed the date.

October 25th…

"Shit…" Was all Leo said before grabbing a few books, putting them in a bag, putting a coat and shoes on before leaving like the place was burning down.

"I do NOT want to be here today…" He groaned, grabbed a scarf and some mits just in case, it was pretty chilly outside. It was his birthday, and he hated that. He just hated the fact that people celebrate such a thing, and he certainly didn't want the attention for it. It wasn't just because he didn't feel like he was worth celebrating the day one came into the world. He had never actually celebrated his birthday… Sure, back in The House of Fianna, the orphanage he lived at as long as he could remember, no one celebrated it, basically no one celebrated any birthdays, unless it was a young kid. Leo wasn't classified as a young kid... All he did for it was just say 'Happy Birthday' added with an 'I guess' to himself every year.

He hated the concept and didn't want the attention. _Now I don't recall telling Elliot my birthday, but I'm staying away from the school until nightfall… Just in case… I just don't get it. Why celebrate such a thing? It seems pretty silly to me… If anything, shouldn't they celebrate to the parents and not the child? The child didn't do anything. The parents, more literally the mother, did all of the work… Not a kid that came out looking like a freaking potato covered in blood… That just sounds like a messed up horror movie theme… I wouldn't watch a movie like that, sounds too stupid… But I literally just thought of it… Screw it._

He began his trek into the town, just slowly observing the surrounding bushes and trees, spreading their colourful leaves all over the cobblestone sidewalk. Shaking his head at his own stupid thoughts. His mind ran faster than he could process it half the time.

After almost two hours of walking around, he sat on a bench, staring up at the rusty coloured trees, leaves delicately falling onto the stone. His phone buzzed with a text. Leo sighed and fished the phone from his pocket.

 _From: Elliot (Jerk-Friend)_

 _To: Leo_

 _Hey, where the hell are you?_

Leo rolled his eyes at the very blunt text from Elliot, he sighed and tapped a response in.

 _To: Elliot (Jerk-Friend)_

 _From: Leo_

 _I went for a walk, why does it matter to you? It's not like I'm dead in a ditch somewhere._

He put his phone on his lap, knowing that Elliot would probably respond and repeatedly taking the phone out of his pocket became a nuisance very quickly. He didn't like the phone to begin with, but Elliot insisted that he had one. He didn't bother refusing it because Elliot would have made him anyways. His phone buzzed.

 _From: Elliot (Jerk-Friend)_

 _To: Leo_

 _Very funny. Why did you bother going for a walk? I thought you hated the cold._

Leo scowled, almost able to feel and hear the smugness from Elliot. It made him want to chuck the phone at the ground.

 _To: Elliot (Jerk-Friend)_

 _From: Leo_

 _It wasn't all that cold when I left, I don't think it's too bad out actually. Maybe a little chilly but it's pleasant._

He turned the screen off again, setting the phone on his lap. He looked around at the park he had stopped at, there were small children playing around in the leaves. It reminded him of the kids back at The House of Fianna. Usually, if there was little to no one at a park, he'd go sit on the play equipment or on a swing, however there were a ton of kids and he didn't really want them to ask him to play… To which kids seemed to do if you got too close to them while they amused themselves at parks. His phone gave another buzz.

 _From: Elliot (Jerk-Friend)_

 _To: Leo_

 _When do you plan on coming back to Lutwidge? Or are you going to sleep outside on a bench like a hobo like you have before?_

Leo's eye twitched in irritation, wanting to throw the phone at the ground again, feeling Elliot's damn smugness.

 _To: Elliot (Jerk-Friend)_

 _From: Leo_

 _Okay. Elliot. In my defense, I was sick and needed the fresh air… And it was in the damned courtyard even. Not like I was in any danger…_

 _Don't be so smug with me, you ass…_ Leo grumbled to himself, shutting the screen off once more, though his phone buzzed immediately.

 _From: Elliot (Jerk-Friend)_

 _To: Leo_

 _Yeah, you were in danger doing that, you had a collapsed lung and you wandered off in the middle of the night… Then again, why am I not surprised by that? You could have just cracked open a window, but no._

"I'm so punching you in the face when I get back, Elliot…" Leo gritted his teeth in irritation of his friend. He felt such the strong urge to chuck the phone into the fountain he was in front of or just break it into millions of pieces. It was taking ALL of his willpower to NOT do that.

 _To: Elliot (Jerk-Friend)_

 _From: Leo_

 _One, how the hell did you know that? I never even said anything about that even afterwards. Two, your damn smugness, I can feel it from here and it makes me want to smash the phone. And three, be thankful I'm not there because I have this overpowering urge to punch you in the face._

Sent. He shut the screen on and leaned his head back, his glasses fogging slightly with his breath. His irritation pricked again when he felt his phone buzz.

 _From: Elliot (Jerk-Friend)_

 _To: Leo_

 _One, where you wandered to in the courtyard, was really close to our dorm's window, I was awake. Two, I'm just being me, not smug, also don't break the phone and don't try to break my face._

"Be thankful…" Leo grumbled and started tapping another message.

* * *

Elliot rolled his eyes, looking at his phone. It buzzed with Leo's response.

 _From: Incurable Bookworm_

 _To: Elliot_

 _Okay. You got me there, I wasn't paying attention obviously. You're always smug, Elliot. That's a part of your personality. You're either smug or just plain loud. Obnoxious sometimes even. Though I won't lie. It IS amusing._

"Really?" Elliot's eyebrow pricked in irritation at Leo's response. He huffed slightly and started typing another response to him.

 _To: Incurable Bookworm_

 _From: Elliot_

 _Just get back soon, there's something here for you._

Almost an immediate response.

 _From: Incurable Bookworm_

 _To: Elliot_

 _If it's a someone; tell them to wait. If it's a something; it can wait. I'm enjoying my walk for the most part. Except the phone buzzing with you annoying me. I was having such a calm walk too._

 _To: Incurable Bookworm_

 _From: Elliot_

 _You're kind of an ass, you know that right?_

Almost immediate.

 _From: Incurable Bookworm_

 _To: Elliot_

 _Nowhere near as bad as you though~_

And that's when Elliot stopped responding, out of pure irritation.

* * *

"Something there?" Leo questioned, re-reading the text message.

"I'd rather not care enough to know… Too late. I already don't care." He put his phone back in his pocket and stood up, he decided to re-locate in the park, maybe under a tree to read. He trudged around the park, doing his best to avoid the children and find a nice spot under a tree. He stopped at a large maple tree, towering and dropping the colourful leaves all around the park. He set his bag down and sat down, leaning against the large trunk of the tree, fishing out a book and opening it. Slowly drifting into his usual world when he read.

The next time he looked up from the book is when he had finished it. The clouds had begun melting into an array of yellows, reds, and oranges with the setting sun in the distance of it all. It was beginning to get dark out. He pulled his phone out to check the time to realize he had three missed calls, one from Elliot and two from Ada Vessalius… The only two people who had his number. The only two people he gave enough shits about to bother.

"So I can understand why Elliot would call me… But why Ada?" Leo questioned. Checking if either of them left voicemails. Elliot's was simply 'it's getting dark, get back soon' and Ada didn't leave any. He opened up a text box to message her.

 _To: Vessalius Ada_

 _From: Leo_

 _Ada, it says you called me twice, what is it?_

Within seconds he received a response. That girl was a fast texter.

 _From: Vessalius Ada_

 _To: Leo_

 _Well, Elliot said you weren't picking up, so he asked me to call~ :) I guess he wanted something._

"What?" Was all he could say.

 _To: Vessalius Ada_

 _From: Leo_

 _So he got you to call me, but not tell you why?_

He was skeptical about that.

 _From: Vessalius Ada_

 _To: Leo_

 _… :) Just hurry back! Pleaaaaaaaase!_

"What in the world…?" Leo questioned his phone, staring at the text from the blonde woman.

 _To: Vessalius Ada_

 _From: Leo_

 _Jeez. Fine, since now BOTH of you are making me… I'll spare myself any further headache._

He sighed and didn't even bother shutting the screen off, she'd respond fast enough. She did.

 _From: Vessalius Ada_

 _To: Leo_

 _Yaaaaay~ :) Good good!_

Leo sighed and turned the screen off, collecting the books and standing up. Slowly beginning the trek back to Lutwidge.

* * *

Ada smiled and tapped on her phone, getting a response.

 _From: Little Black Kitty_

 _To: Me :)_

 _Why do you both so desperately want me to come back? It's not like I just poof and disappear for a week…_

"Ahh… What do I tell him?" Ada mumbled, clicking her nails together somewhat nervously.

 _To: Little White Kitty_

 _From: Me :)_

 _Elli! What do I tell Leo? He's asking why we want him back here… If I tell him he won't come back until tomorrow, will he?_

 _From: Little White Kitty_

 _To: Me :)_

 _My name is Elliot… Not Elli, and just don't respond to him. It usually works. Yeah, don't tell him. He'll do everything he possibly can to not come back until tomorrow…_

 _To: Little White Kitty_

 _From: Me :)_

 _Okay… So… Just don't respond? :(_

 _From: Little White Kitty_

 _To: Me :)_

 _Basically._

"But that seems so mean, Elli…" Ada puffed her cheeks out in a pout, folding her arms on her pillow.

* * *

"How nice… I'm not told a damned thing…" Leo scowled at the phone and put it back in his pocket. He was almost there… Begrudgingly so. He walked up the cobblestone paths that led back to the dorms. Leo sighed and looked at his phone again for the time, it was roughly 9pm.

"I sidetracked as much as possible… It's like delaying the inevitable…" He groaned, rolling his eyes and putting his phone back in his pocket.

He opened the door to the boy's dorm and walked up to their dorm. He got to their door and noticed a note stuck to the door. His name was on it, so he peeled it off the door and opened it.

 _ **Meet in the upper library room, the club room. Come as soon as you get back.**_

"Now if THAT doesn't just scream sketchy I don't know what will…" He mumbled, opening the door.

"Hey Elliot, did you see the no-"He began before noticing that Elliot wasn't there. He simply sighed and set the bag beside his bed, taking the books out and putting them back on the shelf. He took his coat off and just threw it on the end of his bed.

"Now… Do I bother trusting this or no?" Leo questioned, examining the note.

"I mean it looks like Ada's handwriting… But a little messier…" He sat looking at the note skeptically.

"Might as well. I have a book I should bring back anyways…" He shrugged and stood up from his bed, grabbing the book he needed to return and started walking to the library.

"You don't think he got the hint, do you?" Ada asked nervously, trotting around in an oval.

"Unless you told him, he shouldn't have." Elliot responded, watching the Vessalius girl make a rut in the tile floor from pacing.

"We put so much effort in! I would hate for it to go to waste." Ada looked down with a sad expression.

"He'll come… Don't worry. It's the library." Elliot sighed, crossing his arms on the table, going back to reading to pass the time.

Leo walked down the hallway, just hearing his shoes clack against the tile flooring, and an odd clunk of a door being opened and shut quickly. It peaked his interests, he closed the book and walked towards the door.

"Well, whomever it was who left that…" Leo sighed with a shrug and opened the door. Nothing. It was so dark he couldn't see anything. _What the actual hell?_ He groaned silently, feeling around the wall for the light switch. He walked in more to find it, the door slowly creaking shut behind him. He couldn't care less about that. He flicked the light on to reveal all the colour in the room. It was typically a very dull and bland room.

"Happy Birthday Leo~!" Ada cheered with a grin on her face. The room had been set up with streamer like decorations (as best as possible at least, with all the bookshelves and whatnot) Elliot smiled slightly and waved at him. Leo stood there practically stunned. _What the hell is this?_ Ada smiled brighter and slowly strode over to Leo.

"Elliot and I thought that it would be nice to give you a small birthday party~!" She smiled and held her arms behind her back. A short silence fell in the room before Leo finally spoke.

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment but-"He began before Elliot stood up and interrupted.

"Nah, accept it Leo. Ada and I had to pull a lot of strings to be able to do this to this room. We put a lot of work into this… Besides…" He looked up to Leo, whom still looked incredibly stunned, but very faint and small tears were falling down his cheeks.

"You're happy, aren't you?" Elliot finished, looking at his expression. He could tell by looking at him.

"L-Leo… Did we do something wrong?" Ada fretted and patted Leo's shoulders, Leo just simply shook his head.

"You've been looking especially glum recently. Ada thought that doing this for you would bring a smile to your face… So either it's not working, or you just haven't understood why we did this." Elliot said, leaning against the table.

Another silence fell in the room. Leo took off his overly large glasses, rubbing his eyes slightly.

"You two…" He started, then fell silent again before he lifted his head up, a few tears still in his deep violet eyes, but he was laughing slightly with a smile.

"Thanks a lot, you two are great." He said with both a laugh and a smile. Both Elliot and Ada walked over to Leo and both gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Leo." Both of them said in unison.

 _Word Count: 2914_

* * *

 **EXTRAS!**

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Leo your eyes are beautiful! I've never seen them before! They're so pretty… And that gold in them is beautiful, like little lanterns. Why do you hide them all the time? They're so pretty!" Ada ranted on, Leo just standing there, unsure how to comment on that.

"Your fault for taking them off." Elliot muttered under his breath.

* * *

"This. Is. Not. Necessary!" Leo huffed as Ada managed to get a party hat on Leo's head. Elliot was essentially losing his shit. It was hilarious. Ada was so proud of herself. Elliot needed to step out of the room because he was laughing so hard.

* * *

"It's strange…" Leo said, looking at the cake slice that Ada cut for him. He had completely given up on trying to remove the damned party hat. So he just left it there.

"What is?" Ada asked, tilting her head.

"I was startled more than anything…" He said.

"Startled by what?" Elliot asked, leaning back in his chair and eating the cake.

"I've… Never had anything like this before…" Leo said, poking the slice with the fork.

"Anything like what? A Birthday party? Or cake?" Ada asked, tilting her head to the other side.

"A birthday party… Hell, I've never even celebrated it. It was just another day for me… Another day with a different title… But of course I've had cake before…" He shrugged, cutting a small piece from the slice and eating it.

"You… Never even celebrated it?" Elliot questioned, raising an eyebrow. Leo shook his head.

"Did they not do that at Fianna?" He asked. Leo shook his head again.

"Only for the really little kids. Though I was so secluded, they didn't bother when I was younger… I wouldn't talk to anyone, anyways…" Leo shrugged, eating another small bit of the cake.

"That's… Sad…" Ada said with a frown.

"Let's make this yearly then!" She chirped, making Leo jump.

"What? No." Leo retorted, shaking his head in disapproval for that idea.

"But why not? You deserve to have your birthday celebrated like everyone else." Elliot said between the cake and fork in his mouth.

"You aren't an underling. You're a person like us." He added, poking the last bit of cake and eating it.

Leo just stared back down at the almost eaten cake piece.

"It… I just… It doesn't feel like something I could get used to." Leo muttered. Elliot just gave him a slap on the back.

"I don't think anyone gets used to birthday parties. Especially when they're as lame as the one we put on for you." Elliot said, Ada gave a huff.

"Well I think we did well!" She retorted, crossing her arms.

"… Fine. As long as I can help throw lame parties for you two then…" Leo smiled ever so slightly.

"You got it." Elliot said, leaning back farther in his chair. Falling out of it.

"Serves you right for doing that, Smelliot." Leo chuckled. Elliot couldn't even be mad at that. He hadn't seen Leo smile in months, so he let it slide.

"Smelliot?" Ada raised an eyebrow with a giggle. The night was filled with laughter and smiles.

For someone who hated the concept of birthdays and birthday parties. It was probably the best birthday party he would ever have. Because it was put on by his two best friends.

* * *

 _ **Total Count: 3478**_

 **AFTER AN: YAY! HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE THAT? LOTS OF CUTENESS, NO? I'll write little birthday fics for them all! But I didn't have this account in time for Elliot's birthday, sorry muffin ;3;**

 **So some little things.**

 _ **In Ada's phone:**_

 **Little Black Kitty (Leo)**

 **Little White Kitty (Elliot)**

 **She has them named like this based on their hair colours, though Elliot's hair is blond and not white. But being that Leo's hair is black, that makes Elliot the white cat.**

 _ **In Elliot's phone:**_

 **Incurable Bookworm (Leo)**

 **Hyperactive Lady (Ada= Though you don't see his perspective talking to her via text message)**

 **We all know what Leo's contact names are.**

 ***Also 'Smelliot' I have a friend named Elliot and he literally doesn't respond to his name unless you say 'Smelliot' I thought I'd incorporate that in this for the shits and giggles***

 **~CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME~**

 **~Alyss**


End file.
